Boardgames can be Deadly
by Drupadi
Summary: Read Chopsticks first. This is along the same lines... but it's the girl's turn.


Title: Board Games

Author: Drupadi

Disclaimer: I don't own they are not mine

Pairings: None in this especially since I'm going to kill everyone anyways :-D

Warnings: The girls get to die this time

AN: Ok I've had some people ask me to write another fic where the Gundam Wing girls are killed in a weird way like what I did in chopsticks. So here goes.

))blah(( thinking

Relena wanted an all girls' sleep over party for her birthday. So she invited Hilde, Dorothy and Cathy as her close friends then to make it interesting she extended an invitation to Sally, Lady Une, and Noin. She had no idea who would show up and who wouldn't but it would be a very interesting night anyways. She had plenty of games on hand including an Ouiji board and some freak game she found in the attic. ))I wonder when they'll show up? I said around seven but it's already going on eight.(( The moment Relena finished her musings the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello Dorothy. How did I know you would be the first one here?"

"Gee I dunno, I'm your best friend and told you I would be here... wait I'm the first one I thought the party was supposed to start an hour ago?"

"It was but your still the first one here. Come on lets go sit in the living room maybe at least Hilde and Cathy will show in a little while."

"I'm sure they will."

At that moment the doorbell rang followed shortly by Noin, Lady Une, Sally, Cathy, and Hilde walking into the room.

"Hello Miss. Relena Happy Birthday."

"Hello and thank you Noin. Hello Sally. Cathy. Hilde. Lady."

"Just Une for tonight Miss. Relena"

"Then the same goes for you. No Miss Relena stuff from any of you. First name basis all of you... well except you Noin because I know you hate your first name, unless you want us to call you Lu-lu."

Noin turned an indignant shade of red before answering "I would prefer it if you didn't call me 'Lu-lu' I might have to lay you out like I still do you your brother when he calls me that."

"I'll have to remember that for when we get back to work."

"You go right ahead."

"So Relena what do you have planned for us tonight."

"Well I have food of course and I have a Ouiji board and some weird game I found in the attic."

"Lets see this game you found."

Relena got the game from the parlor and took it into the room the girls were all in. Hilde took the box lid and started reading while Relena set up the board and the pieces.

"It says here that this game is sooo realistic that you might be scared to death."

"I doubt that. Especially after living through a war."

Dorothy picked up the playing pieces and went through them giving out the pieces to who she thought they'd be appropriate for.

"Lets see here we have a two headed monster, Une you can have this one. There's a crown, Rellie you get that, a Dagger, Cathy you get that one. There's also a pair of goggles for Hilde, a bag with a cross on it for Sally, a little mobile suit for Noin and I get the mushroom cloud explosion thingy."

"Hey how come Noin gets the mobile suit?"

"Because I thought you would like the goggles better."

"Oh. OK."

"So Hilde how do we play?"

"Well it looks like you pick a card and the card will say something, then it will have how many spaces you get to move so you move that many spaces then go onto the next person."

"Ok well who goes firs?"

"Relena goes first since it's her birthday."

"Ok"

Relena picked up the first card and read it out loud.

"The lights will flicker. Move two spaces"

"Ooooh Scary."

"Not"

All of a sudden the lamps started flickering.

"Ummm... it's probably just a storm picking up. Maybe we should get some candles just in case."

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too."

"Me three."

The seven girls got up and went in search of some candles. After about five minutes later they all returned having found some type of candle to put around the game board.

"Ok your next Dorothy."

Dorothy picked up the top card.

"Bony Fingers tap at the Windows. Move four spaces"

The seven women sat around the table staring at each other waiting for something to happen when nothing did some smiled a few laughed, but then all of a sudden from behind Relena there came a ominous tap tap tap and every smile was wiped off their faces. As one the entire group turned to look at the window and saw five white branches poking up and scraping on the windowsill.

"It's Ok there just some branches whitened by the moonlight."

"Dorothy there is no moon tonight."

"Yes and I'm a doctor and those look like fingers... well the bones anyway."

"Ummm how about the next person goes... like now."

"Sounds good to me."

Une picked up her card then read it to herself. Suddenly she turned pale and handed the card to Dorothy to read.

"You will hear Footsteps on the stairs. Move three spaces."

Creeeeaaak thump...Creeeeaaak thump... Creeeeaaak thump

"Ok that is just weird Pargan must be walking down the stairs with something again."

"Umm Dorothy I sent everyone home so its just us here."

"Would the next person just please go?"

Noin picked up her card and read it to herself then out loud.

"Terrifying Screams will be heard throughout the house. Move five spaces."

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"Hilde that wasn't funny"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Didn't I just say that wasn't funny?"

"I didn't do it."

"She's right I was watching her and she didn't open her mouth, besides it sounded like it came from up stairs."

"Ok now I am officially wierded out."

"How long is this game?"

"The box said it could take anywhere from twenty minutes to three hours."

"Whose turn is it?"

"Mine. Water will drip from the ceilings. Move two spaces."

Drip fisszzz

"What was that?"

"One of the candles just went out I think some water dripped into it."

"From where."

"Here I found a flashlight earlier where do you want me to shine it?"

"Ceiling."

Sally pointed the flashlight beam at the ceiling and found it to be wet with some small droplets that looked like they were just about ready to fall.

"Ok definitely wierded out now. Someone please go?"

Cathy picked up a card and read. "Doors Slam Move two spaces." Cathy picked up her piece and moved it two spaces. As soon as she set it down every door that was left open upstairs slammed shut and all the girls jumped.

"Well that one wasn't so bad."

Hilde picked up her card, turned white, then passed it to Une, who had drawn the footsteps on the stairs card. When Une turned as pale as Hilde, Noin grabbed the card out of her hand and read it.

"If someone has drawn the 'footsteps on the stairs' card then a body will fill those footsteps. Move 6 spaces."

As soon as Noin finished reading the card they heard the footsteps again and Cathy and Dorothy jumped up and ran to lock the parlor doors.

"Alright that's one round. Do we want to continue?"

"Hey girls I just looked at the rules again and it says that all the stuff that has happened so far will continue to happen every night till we finish this game."

"You don't actually believe that do you Hilde??"

"I dunno. There was a lot of stuff I didn't believe then it happened just because someone drew a card in the game. I mean come on. We lived through a war, our best friends and relatives are the most lethal people on earth there isn't a lot that should scare us, but... I think I'm bordering on terrified and I live with the god of death for petes sake."

"Hilde's right. I mean my brother is deadly with knives and can get into any place just like he belongs and his boyfriend. My god can that guy get right in there with the best of them. Have you seen when Quatre goes into 'corporate CEO mode' it's almost worse than when he was on the zero system, and when he was on the zero system he destroyed a whole colony!!!"

"She's right. It's just a game. We shouldn't be scared. Lets just hurry .and finish."

A chorus of 'all right' and 'ok' were stated then Relena picked up a card to start the next round.

"Moan's come from the basement move 3 spaces."

As the moan's floated up from the basement Relena moved her piece the 3 spaces.

"Ok to hurry and end this game everyone grab your cards and just move."

While reaching for the cards Une grabbed a card before Dorothy but everyone stopped when Dorothy suddenly dropped her card and slowly backed away from the board.

"What's wrong Dot?"

"M...my...my card."

"What?"

Relena reached over and picked up Dorothy's card.

"Oh no."

"What's it say?"

"Cheaters will be Scared to Death."

At that moment the moans and screams became louder the person moving on the stairs walked a little faster and the girls began to scream.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

The girls screamed louder and louder until they couldn't even hear themselves screaming.

Noin, Sally, Une, Cathy and Hilde got up and ran for the door with Dorothy following right after and Relena a little after that.

Relena slowed down as she got closer to the door. Thinking about the night ahead. ))I wonder when they'll show up? I said around seven but it's already going on eight.(( The moment Relena finished her musings the doorbell rang and she went to answer it.

"Hello Dorothy. How did I know you would be the first one here?"

"Gee I dunno, I'm your best friend and told you I would be here... wait I'm the first one I thought the party was supposed to start an hour ago?"

"It was but your still the first one here. Come on lets go sit in the living room maybe at least Hilde and Cathy will show in a little while."

"I'm sure they will."

At that moment the doorbell rang followed shortly by Noin, Lady Une, Sally, Cathy, and Hilde walking into the room.

"Hello Miss. Relena Happy Birthday."

"Hello and thank you Noin. Hello Sally. Cathy. Hilde. Lady."

"Just Une for tonight Miss. Relena"

"Then the same goes for you. No Miss Relena stuff from any of you. First name basis all of you... well except you Noin because I know you hate your first name, unless you want us to call you Lu-lu."

Noin turned an indignant shade of red before answering "I would prefer it if you didn't call me 'Lu-lu' I might have to lay you out like I still do you your brother when he calls me that."

"I'll have to remember that for when we get back to work."

"You go right ahead."

"So Relena what do you have planned for us tonight."

"Well I have food of course and I have a Ouiji board and some weird game I found in the attic."

"Lets see this game you found."

Owari

Drupadi

Ok I read Goosebumps books way to often sorry. Can I help it? It was the only reading material my parents would buy me for a while there. I'm only missing about three or four books and going through my things I decided to read them again... I know... I'm insane... this is news to you?


End file.
